A whacky day out
by tails the cute fox
Summary: It's fang the Gomamons birthday but kayleigh and len can't stop arguing. Will they behave for his birthday or will the temptation be be to hard to resist. Reviews plz ( for a change since no one ever gives me any.and for the record, I like reviews and have reviewed EVERY story I've read so there) enjoy


Hi guys its me again. I decided I would take a break from the creepy horror writing I've been doing and instead decided to right a humor story about my Gomamon plushie fang and flower head my palmon plushie. It's got a slight bit of other anime shows in it but I hope u like it. One more thing : reviews! I don't get any! Ever!no kidding. Look at my other stories and there are only 1 review made by please review it will make me VERY HAPPY  
Now that we have that settled, on with the ficcy!

**best day ever**

It was a quiet day in doby village .Except for one house alone  
"wake up kayleigh its my birthday. " fang the purple spotted Gomamon jumped.  
His green ,cat like eyes sparkled with delight as he pounced on the poor girls stomach  
" five more minutes fang " kayleigh groaned  
Fang frowned in annoyance. It was his birthday and the lazy girl refused to get up " time to get up NOW!"  
The impatient digimon scowled as he poured freezing cold water down her top  
" ye-ouch. FANG! I was asleep. I know it's your birthday. I didn't need a shower to prove it "  
Fang grinned cheekily,loving the 11 year olds reaction to another of his mischievous just as he was about to reply with one of his witty remarks, his brother flower head walked head was a green palmon Who looked remarkably like a pink daisy and who was devoted to fang,unwillingly getting constantly roped into fangs hair brained schemes.  
" happy birthday fang. I got you this hat. " Flower head pulled out a brown, hand made pirates hat and placed it on his best friends head  
Kayleigh smiled secretly to herself as she thought of her birthday treat for fang : Drayton Manor Park and dominoes pizza. Slowly rising to her feet, she chose her clothes for the day. She slipped on a white and black butterfly poncho the-shirt with green jeans and a bright red bandana. Kayleigh clipped her small digivice onto her phone rang as she did so  
" hi kaymeister"  
Kayleigh chewed her lip in irritation. Kaymeister was the one name that bugged len knew that "len, you have got to stop calling me that "  
"nah..it annoys you so I'll keep doing it. Meet me and miniveenmon by my house to put operation birthday into action"  
Kayleigh rolled her eyes. Trust len to turn even a birthday into a top secrete mission  
" kay,can I open my presents now.I'm bored" Fang whined irritatingly  
"we could or..." The digidestined teased her partner.  
"or please tell me kayleigh. " Pleaded the seal looking digimon  
" or we could go to Drayton Manor " she replied, beaming happily  
The Gomamon's eyes lit up with happiness. He had never been to Drayton Manor before. This was going to be great!

Len was in a terrible huff with kayleigh and had sat there like an idiot for a whole hour, with a thing of balloons in his hand and a purple present bag in the people had stopped to give him quizzical looks and to point at digimon partner was surprised that he didn't march up to them and teach them a lesson.  
"sorry len. Fang wanted to open his presents. Has anyone told you how ridiculous you look " Kayleigh grinned evily  
" ha ha ha just get in the bus." len growled  
Even yoh, his best friend had stopped and laughed at traitor. A smile crept across Len's face as he remembered that April fools day was only in a 'd get them good.

"woah!this place is so cool! " fang and miniveenmon chorused in unison  
They saw the swooping rides peeking over the bushes to look at the excited children skipping through the car park. Even len had to admit that it was pretty awesome. But even though fang was only 3, kayleigh was the biggest child ran into the park after paying for their tickets, shouting at the top of her old lady,probably in her 60's asked Len if he knew her and he replied with " no sorry I've never seen her before in my life. "  
But fang wanted to embarrass len " Hang on Len,you do know is the girl you used to have a crush on " Fang yelled so everyone could glared him into silence

They had chosen their first ride : the apocalypse. Only because it would make len sick. And that is exactly what happened .As the ride plunged them down again, Len projectile vomited on an unsuspecting passersby. But then unsuspecting passersby happened to be his teacher, MR Albarn  
"LEN!ugh you disgusting pig " shrieked in utter disgust  
" sorry sir " len muttered as he Glared maliciously at kayleigh, who was rolling round the floor killing herself laughing

The next ride the wdnt on ended up in utter chaos. Fang was flung off of the maelstrom ride and into a tree. It took 9  
Fire fighters to get him down. Turns out Len had rigged fangs day long he received vicious death glares from a very cheesed off kayleigh who ,in fangs defence, pushed him out of the boat in the pirate ship ride and into the icy cold river. And this is how the WHOLE vist continued. Len would do something to kayleigh and kayleigh would get her own and miniveenmon just sat their laughing at the effects of the childish behaviour displayed between the two 11 year olds. The last ride they went on scared len silly: the ghost 3 of them ( kayleigh, fang and miniveenmon ) sat through it all without breaking a sweat. Len on the other hand shut his eyes tight and wouldn't open them until it was over  
" coward " muttered kayleigh.

After it shut and the pizza was eaten, all of them, including the very disgruntled Len, agreed it had been a fun day.  
"I vote that we never go together to Drayton Manor again " Said len on the way home  
"mmhmm " said the others simultaneously.  
I mean wouldn't you if you ended up with egg in your hair

**did you enjoy the story? Once again please review.I'm serious. No one EVER reviews. If you watch digimon then you should understand half of the character designs. Tails the cute fox over and out**

**I do not own digimon or shaman king by the way **


End file.
